


Can We Try That Again?

by telltaleharto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltaleharto/pseuds/telltaleharto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know, guys.</p></blockquote>





	Can We Try That Again?

It was a typical day for the two of you. A few classes you couldn’t stand, lunch, a few that you adored, and then free time. Usually, you and Hermione would spend it one of two places: The commons room, attempting to study amidst the chaos, or the library, quietly talking and pouring over notes. Classes were a lot harder for you this year, and while you were by no means a lazy student, you definitely needed as much help as you could get. Tonight, you were in the library.

 

A few sixth year Gryffindors walked by. Most of them just nodded respectfully, but two of the meatheads in the back looked at the pair of you and smirked. Their whispers were stage whispers, allowing both of you to hear the words they were exchanging. You could only make out a few slurs before you decided to stop listening. You looked over to Hermione and saw a curious blush creeping up, before your attention began to wander. Not every Gryffindor was a good person, and this was something you had started to learn in the past few months.

 

You and Hermione were just friends. Good friends. It wasn’t that you weren’t attracted to her (that had been a sort of dilemma for you since the beginning of your friendship.) It was more that Hermione wasn’t into you. You didn’t even think she was gay, at first: She seemed awfully preoccupied with that twit, Ron. However, a late night chat when neither of you could sleep had her confessing that she wasn’t attracted to Ron at all, or even attracted to men.

 

No, you hadn’t asked if she was into you. But why would she be? There were lots of other girls at Hogwarts, all of whom you thought were a better fit for her. Maybe just asking her would be a better way of figuring all of this out, but... You just hadn’t had the time. Or the nerve.

 

Even so, anyone who wasn’t a close friend of yours seemed to think there was more than met the eye with the two of you. Older boys in particular seemed to like to make comments about it, disgusting ones that had Harry rolling back his sleeves and brandishing his wand often. He was the only one who knew about your little crush, which led him to become increasingly protective of the two of you. 

 

“Hey, are you listening to me? Everything okay?” Hermione said, bringing you out of your reverie. You blinked, shaking your head slightly, and looked at her with wide eyes. She seemed concerned, her hand dropping back to the table as she looked at you with a slightly bemused expression.

 

“Sorry, I… started to daydream there. Er… What did you say?” You replied, stretching slightly and scratching your head. She shook her head, giving you her small characteristic smile.

 

“Er, nothing. It… It wasn’t important. Should we get back to studying? Or would you rather go back to the commons?” Hermione asked. She leaned back in her chair, gazing at you with an expression you couldn’t identify. You knew her like the back of your hand, so the look she was giving you threw you off a bit. You took a minute to consider your options. Studying was wearing both of you out, but going back to the commons meant going where lots of rude and noisy people were. 

 

“Let’s go to the commons. I keep going over this, I might go loony. Besides, it’ll be time to go back soon, anyways. If you want somewhere quiet to be, we could just go to the dormitory and talk.” Your reply was nonchalant, but you sincerely hoped she’d pick the latter.

Sure enough, she did.

 

The walk back to the dormitory was quiet, the two of you walking in sync completely unintentionally. You walked close enough together that your hands would occasionally touch, shoulders brushing, and in that moment you wondered if it would always be like this. If you would always lack the nerve to tell her how you felt. You turned your head slightly to glance at her, and to your surprise, found her looking back at you. She blushed, and so did you, but she had a soft smile and you couldn’t help but smile back. Hermione Granger was more and more beautiful every time you saw her.

 

When you finally arrived at the portrait hole, the Fat Lady looked at the two of you and giggled. She was always doing that, and it was ridiculously annoying. Hermione quickly gave her the password, attempting to quiet her. She smiled awkwardly back at you after going through the portrait hole, offering you her hand to help you through. You took it. After stumbling through the hole, you nearly tripped. Luckily Hermione was there to stop you from falling. It became painfully obvious to you how close you were once you were sure that you were steady. You blushed, and backed up a bit, still holding her hand. Hermione looked down at your intertwined hands with a small smile, then turned to walk to the dormitory, tugging you along too. She kept a tight grip on your hand, like if she relaxed you’d slip away. Harry and Ron both tried to get your attention, but Hermione waved them off.

 

You both took the steps two at a time, racing up to the dormitory. No one else would be in there yet. She looked back at you and giggled, her eyes crinkling with laughter as she continued pulling you up the stairs. When you finally reached the door to your dorm, you were both panting and laughing. For a moment, you paused. For a moment, there was something else there, in the air between you. For a moment, she glanced at your lips, then at your eyes, searching you. Your breath hitched and she noticed, and she smiled. You broke the trance to open the door, grinning at her as you said “After you.”

* * *

 

You were both still laying on Hermione’s bed long after the rest of the girls had straggled in and fallen asleep. The sounds of soft breathing mixed with your soft conversation, and you couldn’t help but notice how you could almost feel Hermione’s breath on your upper lip. You were lying so close to her, but felt so far away.

 

“What are you thinking about?” She asked, the hint of a smile quirking up the corners of her lips.

 

You just shook your head, smiling back. She didn’t need to know.

She shifted suddenly, sitting up so she could look down at you, and a nervous look slipped in to replace the happy one that had been there. Chewing her lip worriedly, that look from earlier was back. She was inscrutable, you thought. The moment you thought you had her all figured out, she sent a Bludger your way.

 

“I… I need to tell you something.” She said, and your breath fell flat in your chest. 

You just nodded, and tried to focus on not letting your nerves take over. 

“I, um… bloody hell. They make this seem so easy in the movies.”

But that’s the point, you wanted to say. This isn’t the movies, because if it was I would have you and I would be yours. 

“I like you. A lot. And I don’t know if you like me, but… If you do, I was thinking… Maybe we could give those nitwits something to talk about?”

 

For the second time in five minutes, your breath fell flat and you wanted to run and scream and hide- but you were anchored to the bed. This was a dream. You would wake up and it would be over.

 

What seemed like an eternity passed before you sat up. You looked the girl in front of you in the eyes, and felt something shifting inside of you. You had to tell her, had to be honest with her.

 

“I… I feel the same way.” You began hesitantly, fidgeting a bit. “I have for a while. And… maybe it would be good to add some substance to the rumors.”

 

She laughed, the uninhibited laugh very few got to hear, and she moved a bit closer to you.

“My thoughts exactly.” She said, before closing the distance between you.

 

She took charge, as she was wont to do, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. It was sweet and gentle, and everything you had hoped it would be. You only pulled away when you needed to breathe.

“Can we… Can we try that again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, guys.


End file.
